


Don't leave me

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Ficlet, feelsy ficlet, if you squint you could see the maxicest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t leave me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda murmurs over and over again back in the avengers mansion, head in her hands alone in her room, tears pouring as she thinks over what had happened, even if she hadn’t been there she still knew what happened…her powers, her mutation had made it so she still saw what happened so she felt what he had felt and it killed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> So it's based off the tumblr prompt "Please don't leave me" I thought of which ship to make it of and I may do more later but for now I'll settle for some Maxicest feels. Enjoy ^^

_“Please don’t leave me.”_

Wanda murmurs over and over again back in the avengers mansion, head in her hands alone in her room, tears pouring as she thinks over what had happened, even if she hadn’t been there she still knew what happened…her powers, her mutation had made it so she still saw what happened so she _felt_ what he had felt and it killed her.

 

            _“Wanda I am sorry…I thought you would have been proud I saved someone?”_

She imagines that’s what her brother would say at this point, although she didn’t care, she would have rather the archer die compared to her brother.

 

            _“Please don’t leave me Pietro…please”_

She closes her eyes, tears still pouring as she swears she could hear him laughing and wrapping an arm around her as he whispers that no, he’s not going anywhere and she’s stuck with him.

 

            “ _Please”_ Her pleads die on her lips, the only witness to her grief, the empty air of her room.


End file.
